Una Cita con Helga Pataki
by Ritsuko-nee
Summary: Sí. Tener una cita con Helga G Pataki no era algo muy convencional... no muchos puden jactarse de haber tenido ese placer. Después de todo "El Demonio Paraki", el terror de los delincuentes de Hillwood, no era una chica fácil, al contrario era una chica difícil. Tal vez una charla, unas cuantas copas, un abrazo, un beso… ayuden a doblegar su temperamento... ¿o tal vez no?


Muy buenas chicos y chicas... Lo prometido es deuda.

Como les habia mencionado con anterioridad, queria darle continuidad al Oneshot "¿Cómo invitar a salir a Helga Pataki?"... así que acá esta la historia prometida. En serio espero qu sea de su agrado.

Antes de iniciar, quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia pasada y en especial a _"AnnaCliche", "A Picky Reader", "Olusum Annavi" y "Lazuli"_ sus comentarios fueron muy alentadores y aprendí de ello. Espero haber mejorado en esta nueva presentación.

Ahora si, no siendo más los dejo con la historia.

" _ **Una cita con Helga Pataki"**_

Los días habían pasado rápidamente y en menos de lo que canta un gallo el jueves (Cuando Helga y su equipo ejecutaron el operativo contra Codeman) había terminado; luego llegó el viernes y finalmente era el día de hoy, sábado, cuando Helga y Arnold tendrían una cita.

La mañana transcurría con normalidad, ella estuvo involucrada en unos cuantos operativos matutinos; por su parte… Arnold, que estaba disfrutando su día de descanso, pensó en aprovechar la mañana saliendo a trotar con su mejor amigo, pero las cosas no salieron tan bien cómo él pensaba, por lo cual durante un descuido terminó por torcerse el tobillo…

—Viejo… ese pie no se ve para nada bien, pienso que deberías de ir con un médico… si quieres llamo a Phoebe, ella te puede ayudar…— dijo repentinamente el moreno al ver como el tobillo de su mejor amigo dolía ante un cualquier toque.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —Exclamó de inmediato Arnold, mientras de ponía de pie —lo último que necesito es terminar incapacitado el día de hoy… mañana tal vez, pero hoy no lo haré— comentó decidido mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba caminar de nuevo.

—Vamos, Arnie. Sé que Helga entenderá…—

—Ya que dije que no, Gerald— le interrumpió y lentamente continuo con su camino.

—Vaya que eres terco, hombre— dijo por lo bajo. Intentó seguirle el paso a su mejor amigo y finalmente se ofreció a llevarlo a la casa de huéspedes, tal vez allí su abuelo o sus padres podrían ayudarle en algo.

Por otro lado, en el centro de la cuidad se ve a dos chicas caminando una de ellas luciendo un atuendo impecable, mientras que su acompañante, llevaba un atuendo algo desalineado que era acompañado por una chaqueta de cuero y unos lentes e sol que le daban un estilo algo rebelde.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe a comparar algo para esta noche? — preguntó.

—¡Criminal! — Exclamó moviendo las manos con brusquedad —Ya te dije que no Phoebe—Respondió con tranquilidad mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un lado, intentando esconder un leve sonrojo — _"Ay Phebs… si supieras que ya tengo listo el atuendo… "_ — se dijo así misma.

—Conozco esa mirada…— le reprendió de inmediato Phoebe —Ya tienes todo listo ¿Verdad? — preguntó al dejar de caminar al lado de su amiga, justo para ponerse de pie frente a ella, para mirarla de forma acusadora.

Helga ser negó a responder de inmediato, pero con el pasar de los segundos y al saber perfectamente que su mejor amiga no la dejaría en paz con tanta facilidad, simplemente se resigno y decidió aceptar la realidad.

—Sí, lo compré el mismo jueves— dijo tranquila. Continuo con su camino pasando de largo al lado de Phoebe, quien segundos después, con una sonrisa en el rostro, siguió los pasos de su mejor amiga —… Ah.. y Phebs… — dijo repentinamente deteniendo su andar —…no, no necesito que me ayudes a organizarme— miro hacia atrás, al parecer había adivinado los pensamientos Phoebe que nuevamente se limitó a dejar salir una risita cómplice que fue secundada por Helga.

—" _Helga… aun te comportas como una niña"_ — pensó ella y esta vez si alcanzó por completo a Helga y juntas siguieron charlando y riendo, como en los viejos tiempos.

.

.

.

—Entonces… tus padres se quedarán con Olga en Nebraska?— preguntó después de un largo rato de estar charlando.

—Sí, al parecer el negocio de los mobiles y localizadores de Bob tuvieron más impacto allá que acá— respondió antes de darle un mordisco al sándwich que tenia justo frente a ella.

—Pero… ¿Quién convenció al señor Pataki de no poner la casa en venta? —

—Eso fue pan comido — dijo limpiándose la boca — simplemente me acerque a Olga, le expliqué la situación, la conmoví hasta la médula y ya…Ella se encargo de convencer a Bob de que era innecesaria la venta de la casa, cuando yo me iba a mudar de vuelta—

Helga le habló de unos cuantos detalles de cuando estuvo en Nebraska, de cómo había sido su vida allí y demás… después de todo de los cuatro meses que llevaba de nuevo en Hillwood no había tenido muchas oportunidades de sentarse a hablar con Phoebe.

.

.

.

.

—Y bien, mamá? — preguntó mientras veía como su padre y su abuelo miraban con desconsuelo su tobillo.

—Hijo ¿Estas seguro de esto? — cuestionó Miles, mostrándose algo asustado.

—Ya les dije que no tengo otra alternativa— dijo pasando saliva con dificultad y luego de ello acepto la toalla que le entrego su padre, la puso en su boca y espero a que Stella hiciera su movida — _"Todo por no arruinar nada de esta noche…"_ — se alcanzo a decir a sí mismo y después de ello simplemente se concentro en el grito que quedo ahogado gracias a la toalla.

Sí, su madre le estaba dando el masaje más terrible que jamás había recibido.

—Eso fue todo hijo, reposa un par de horas, seguro después de ello podrás ponerte de nuevo de pie — dijo Stella mostrándose amable y justo después de ello le entregó a su esposo una pasta hecha con hierbas curativas para que aplicara sobre el tobillo de Arnold, ello ayudaría a su desinflamación.

Para Helga el Sábado había sido un día muy bueno. Por contrario, para Arnold el día, hasta el momento no había sido nada de lo que enorgullecerse, pero aun así sin dejar de ser optimista pensó que aun podría mejorar.

.

.

Frente a la floristería de la señora Bitello se ve a Arnold, llevaba allí, de pie, unos 15 minutos. Ansioso espera a quien será su acompañante y no puede evitar caminar de un lado a otro y divagando en sus pensamientos.

—" _¿Qué sucede con Helga? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?"_ — pensó para sí mismo, mientras miraba su reloj que marcaba las 7 de la noche con 10 minutos — _"¿Habrá olvidado nuestro compromiso?... no, eso es imposible, la llamé esta mañana para confirmar…"_ — continuo con su conversación interna, tan concentrado en ello que se olvido de su tobillo y a su vez se desconecto de la realidad y no volvió a ella hasta que sintió como la mano de alguien se apoyaba en su hombro.

—Oye… ¿estás bien? — preguntó por quinta vez Helga, esta vez tomando al rubio por los hombros con el fin de lograr atraer a ella la atención del mismo —¿Te sucede algo? — cuestionó una vez este la miro al rostro.

—Emmmm….— balbuceo con evidente nerviosismo, no pudiendo ocultar el sonrojo que le provocó tener a Helga a unos cuantos centímetros de él, mirándolo fijamente.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ambas con un brillo poco usual en ellos; ambas con un montón de cosas por decir… ambas justo allí sin la interrupción de alguien más.

Definitivamente, desde la perspectiva de Arnold, la mirada de Helga (que ahora era brillante, insistente e incluso misteriosa) no se comparaba con las miradas de odio/amor que la misma le propiciaba cuando estaban en cuarto año, ni mucho menos se parecía a las miradas tímidas que le brindaba cuando estaban en San Lorenzo; y aun peor, estaba lejos de las miradas tristes y llenas de decepción que brindaron, sus ojos azules, cuando se veía a sí misma, justo a los 17 años, partir en el viejo coche de los Pataki. No, la mirada de Helga llena de vida y ello lo hechizaba.

—Oye, deja de balbucear y responde— replicó molesta al ver que su amado no pronunciaba palabra alguna —Criminal!, deja de hacerte el tonto y habla de una vez ¿Estás bien? — preguntó desesperada mientras estrujaba a Arnold, haciéndolo volver de nuevo a la realidad.

—Oh! Claro que estoy bien, estoy mejor que nunca…— respondió — sólo meditaba algo—

—¡¿Meditar?! — Prácticamente exclamó liberando a Arnold de su agarre —¡Meditar mi pantalones!... ¡tú estabas en la Luna, Arnoldo! — gritó y paso seguido se aparto de él

—¿A dónde se supone que iremos? — Preguntó con seriedad mientras le daba la espalda a Arnold — _"¡Demonios! No puedo creer que haya desperdiciado mi valioso tiempo de entrenamiento intentando verme lo más femenina posible, para que el tonto de Arnold ni siquiera repare en mi apariencia"_ — se dijo a sí misma y sin brindarle tan siquiera una mirada al rubio. Con tranquilidad se cruzó de brazos antes de continuar hablando —¿A dónde se supone que iremos? — Volvió a preguntar.

—Realmente lo lamento Helga….— intentó disculparse en vano, puesto que la rubia no le permitió continuar.

—Estuve pensando…— comenzó a decir la rubia — _"y sí lo mejor es dar mi brazo a torcer, no es como si me muriera de deseo por tener una cita con Arnold…"_ — se comentó así misma intentando llegar a una decisión sobre el "futuro" de esa cita — _"Oh vamos Helga, ¿a quién quieres engañar?, Sabes que morías de deseo por la llegada de este día, así que deja de ser tonta y disfruta con Arnold"_ — continuo con su dialogo mental, esta vez siendo ella quien se perdía en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? — preguntó él, pensando por un momento que ella iba a cancelar la cita.

—… Ah eso… estuve pensando que tal vez podríamos…—

—¡Ir al Chez Paris! —Exclamaron ambos a la vez, después de ello se miraron por un momento y se sonrojaron.

—Entonces que sea el Chez Paris— entusiasmado Arnold se acercó a Helga.

—Que así sea, Arnold-o — secundo ella y después de un momento caminaron hacia la esquina de la calle con el fin de detener un taxi.

Dentro del taxi, la conversación que antes era poca, se volvió prácticamente nula; Helga no se atrevía a plantear un tema de conversación, por lo que fue él quien se encargo de hablar de rato en rato.

—¿qué tal estuvo tu día? — preguntó Arnold mientras giraba su rostro a su lado izquierdo, en donde permanecía Helga, quien estaba concentrada mirando al taxista por el retrovisor.

—Estuvo bien. Capture a muchos chicos malos— su miraba se entrecerraba, no se permitía apartar su mirada del conductor, así como éste tampoco la apartaba de Arnold y de ella — _"Estoy segura de que he visto esos ojos en algún sitio"_ —

Repentinamente el choche se detuvo y el conductor soltó el volante. Tanto Helga como Arnold se pusieron alerta y con cuidado detallaron los movimientos que estaba efectuando aquel hombre, que lentamente comenzó a girar su rostro junto con su cuerpo.

—¿Sid? — preguntó incrédulo Arnold al notar la protuberante nariz y la cabellera escasa de quien era su conductor.

—Creí que no me reconocerías — dijo emocionado —…hace tiempo que no te veía, Arnold.

—Sí, tiempo sin verte, Sid— se sentía incómodo y no pudo evitar mirar esos cachetes regordetes que ahora lucia el chico que en sus recuerdos era delgado.

—Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, Arnold— lanzó el comentario indiscreto mirando a la rubia, que no dejaba de verlo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recortaba por completo en el sillón del taxi.

—No es lo que piensas, Sid… ella…—

—¿Ella qué? — Preguntó de inmediato — _"No faltaba más… bajemos al zopenco de Sid de su delirio"_ — se dijo así misma antes de continuar con su discurso — No creo que tengas que darle explicaciones a Sid— dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque debía de reconocer que después de todo aun chicos como Sid, Stinky y Harold alteraban su humor.

—Sí, no tienes que darme explicaciones y menos delante de una chica tan hermosa— dijo comprensivo, restándole importancia al asunto y guiñándole un ojo a Arnold, quien inmediatamente sintió palidecer al sentir como Helga se tensionaba y apretaba sus puños sobre el sillón. Aun así ella dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—No, ella no… emm… Helga no…— él no sabia muy bien que decir, predecía que todo terminaría mal o por lo menos así lo veía para el chico de cabellos negros.

—No te preocupes— volvió su atención al volante. Al parecer paso por alto el nombre que Arnold había mencionado, pero repentinamente proceso la información y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de temor —¿A quién mencionaste? — preguntó angustiado sin atreverse a girar de nuevo la cabeza —No me digas que ella es….—

—Sí, ella es Helga— dijo.

—ho…. Hola Helga… tiempo sin verte— su temor se reflejaba en la expresión desfigurada que ahora adornaba el rostro del regordete Sid.

—Hola Zopenco— dijo con tranquilidad mientras levantaba su mano. Intentaba ocultar su malhumor pero era evidente, por la tensión de su cuerpo y por la cara de pocos amigos, que no le emocionaba ni poco —Crees que puedes dejar la charla estúpida y llevarnos a nuestro destino— fingió amabilidad. Sid asintió y esta vez si se concentro en su camino sin mencionar palabra alguna.

—" _Cielos… al parecer Helga aun no los perdona"_ — se dijo a sí mismo Arnold, llegando a sentirse mal por Sid que no paraba de sudar frio.

Llegando a su destino, Arnold le pago el costo de la carrera a su viejo compañero y se dispuso a bajar de coche, no sin antes despedirse de él. Lamentaba profundamente que la situación se hubiera dado de aquella manera, pero luego hablaría con Sid y se disculparía por el incidente de esa noche. Por lo menos esa era la idea.

—Gracias — dijo la rubia comenzando a bajar de coche —… Ah lo olvidaba..— comentó ya fuera del coche, logrando llamar la atención de Arnold y de Sid —… Olvídate de lo que paso en la secundaria… aunque no lo parezca terminé por perdonarlos— dijo con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a ambos. Justo después de ello dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa amable que dejó a los dos chicos con la boca completamente abierta.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta del coche y caminó hacia el restaurante — ¿vienes o no? — preguntó. Con una sonrisa en el rostro Arnold la alcanzó y sin decir nada más simplemente la tomo de la mano y la llevo consigo hacia la entrada del restaurante.

—Por ciert… había olvidado decirte algo importante—llamo la atención de Helga, quien lo miro interrogante —Estás muy guapa hoy— dijo alabando el estilo de Helga que sorprendentemente era una extraña mezcla entre lo sutil y sexy… Eso sí, sin dejar muy "Helga" — _"Bien, lograste decirlo"_ — se felicito a sí mismo y se alegro de ver como las mejillas de Helga se teñían de un delicado rojo que la hacia ver aun más guapa de lo que ya estaba.

—" _No desesperes, Helga. Recuerda que esta noche es para que te asegures de descubrir qué es lo que siente Arnold por ti"_ — dijo para sí misma y de vez en vez apartaba su mirada de quien consideraba el amor de su vida —Gracias—.

—Buenas noches. Una mesa para dos—

—¿A nombre de quién se encuentra la reserva?—

—Arnold Shortman/Helga Pataki— respondieron los dos a la vez logrando confundir un poco a la chica de la recepción del restaurante. Después de ello se miraron el uno al otro, al parecer se habían hecho dos reservas diferentes. Ello los hizo sonreír.

—Déjenme ver— dijo para luego mirar el listado de reservas. Lo que encontró allí fueron dos reservas. Intentando no provocar un alboroto — _"Sólo un par de tontos haría esto…"_ — se dijo así misma la recepcionista; anulo una de las reservas y se dispuso a orientar a la pareja de rubios hacia una de las mesas reservadas.

—¿Y bien? — Helga hablo repentinamente considerando el tiempo de espera del mesero. Arnold le miro, después de todo estaban frente a frente.

—¿ Y bien, qué? — cuestionó. Sí, se había equivocado de pregunta, eso lo pudo deducir cuando vio como Helga rodo sus ojos azules — _"Está bien, ese no fue un buen comienzo… pero ¿qué se supone que le debo de decir?"_ —se pregunto así mismo, pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna, fue interrumpido por el mesero.

—Buenas noches. Bienvenidos al Chez Pariz. Mi nombre es Frank, los estaré acompañando esta noche— comentó mientras les entregaba la carta —¿Les puedo traer algo de beber? — Helga negó con la cabeza, pero por el contrario Arnold le pidió traer una botella de champaña, lo cual llamo la atención de Helga, que ahora lo miraba fijamente con una ceja levantada

—cono usted diga caballero. En un momento volveré con la champaña y a tomar su pedido— dicho ello se retiro dejando que la pareja hiciera la elección de su comida.

—Con que champaña…— Helga oculto su rostro tras la cartilla del menú.

—Sí. Es una ocasión especial— Helga lo miro por encina de la cartilla.

—¿Especial? — preguntó extrañada — oh ya sé, quieres aprovecharte de mi cuanto este ebria!— bromeo y la cara de Arnold se torno por una de sorpresa —Cuidado con lo que haces Shortman. Aun sigo siendo tu superior….—

—¿En serio piensas que haría ello? — preguntó consternado, no podía creer que Helga pensara así de él. De inmediato su expresión de preocupación cambio por una de vergüenza al escuchar como Helga G. Pataki reía a carcajadas llamando la atención de quienes estaban en el restaurante.

—Ay Melenudo, me matas de risa— no podía parar de reír, así que tomo un sorbo de agua antes de hablar de nuevo —Sé que no lo harías. Eres demasiado bochachón como para hacer ello— dijo tranquila, mientras volvía a cubrir su rostro con el menú.

—" _Demasiado Bochachón, demasiado bonachón"_ —las palabras de Helga retumbaron en la cabeza del rubio — _"prometo que te enseñare quién es 'demasiado bonachón'"_ — se repitió a sí mismo concentrándose finalmente en el menú.

—" _Creo que se te fue un poco la mano, chica lista"_ — Helga volvió a levantar la mirada sobre el menú y miro fijamente a Arnold, este le devolvió la mirada y después de un '¿Sucede algo?', ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a clavar su mirada en la catilla del menú — _"Oficialmente lo estas arruinando, Helga ¿es tan difícil ser amable? ¿es tan difícil que te muestres como la chica llena de amor que se muere por el chico?... deja de ser tan tosca"_ —.

Frank llego pronto con la botella de champaña. La destapo y sirvió tanto en la copa de Helga, como en la de Arnold. Justo antes de irse, el mesero tomo el pedido de los rubios y retiro el menú de la mesa. Ambos habían optado por la langosta.

—¿Por qué deberíamos de brindar? —Preguntó él, ella simplemente bajo la vista.

—" _Es ahora o nunca Helga"_ — volvió a levantar la vista la vez que levantaba con su mano la copa de cristal —Por ti, por mi… ¿Por qué realmente lo siento y espero que esta noche mejore? —dijo repentinamente. Intento adornar su rostro con una sonrisa y Arnold le correspondió.

—Que así sea— sus copas se encontraron y chocaron al igual que sus miradas, verde contra azul; azul contra verde. Finalmente ambos sonrieron.

.

.

.

.

.

—jajajajaja Sí, admito que en algún momento realmente te odie— hizo un puchero y se apoyo tranquilamente en el espaldar de la banca mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

—Realmente no me extraña, Helga. A ver dime ¿Cuándo fue? — preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de ella.

—Justo después del incidente con Industrias Futuro— confeso y giró su rostro a su lado derecho para poder detallar las expresiones de Arnold.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó confundido haciendo memoria de dicho momento.

—¿Cómo que porqué? — dijo ofendida poniéndose de pie justo frente a él — ¿Cómo pudiste simplemente aceptar la excusa como: 'fue sólo el calor del momento'? — lo señalo con su índice —¿Qué clase de Zoquete se conforma con esa excusa después de tan 'apasionada declaración'? Eres el único que haría eso— acuso para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida que permanecía en el piso.

—Bien — dijo tranquilo— pero te recuerdo que fue un acuerdo común… — Helga palideció — y además cómo querías que reaccionara después de que 'Mi acosador personal', quien siempre gritaba a los cuatro vientos que me odiaba, repentinamente declaraba que me amaba con alocada pasión—

Helga desvió la miraba con brusquedad… pensando en una buena excusa —bueno, yo...— balbuceo —¡Tú me acorralaste con preguntas! — acusó. Arnold dejo escapar una pequeña risita. Ella enfureció, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga. Lo que tú digas — al igual que Helga tomo su bebida del piso y le dio un sorbo — _"Helga tiene las defensas bajas… creo que es el momento perfecto para preguntar sobre 'ello'"_ —.

—Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntar— dijo 'cambiando' de tema.

—Claro. Pregunta lo que quieras, Melenudo— respondió mientras que aun permanecía frente a Arnold. Helga estaba relajada, tal vez era efecto de las bebidas que habían consumido — Listo, estoy preparada… Lanza tu pregunta—

—Cuando te me declaraste en Industrias Futuro— Helga abrió los ojos, mostrándose atenta, creyó que el tema de hace 17 años ya se había zanjado —… bueno, tu mencionaste que escribías libro y libro de poemas en mi honor... ¿es eso cierto? — Arnold lanzó la pregunta de la forma más directa que pudo. No pudo evitar no apartar la vista del rostro de Helga, por lo cual pudo ver como este comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, de una cara tranquila se transformó a una de sorpresa y posterior a ello, mientras balbuceaba tonterías, su rostro se tiño de un fuerte rojo que fue acompañado de nerviosismo… Helga comenzó a frotar su brazo.

—Emm… bueno… yo…— comenzó a balbucear y Arnold simplemente se puso de pie mientras ella no lo miraba —emmm.. ¿sí? Dijo en tono de pregunta.

—Y crees que algún día pueda verlos?— iba a caminar hacia ella, pero sintió un fuerte dolor y calambre en su tobillo —auch!—dijo con dolor mientras se volvía a sentar en la banca — _"Genial… comenzó a doler de nuevo"_ — hizo una mueca de color que no paso desapercibida para Helga.

—¿Te sucede algo, cabeza de balón? — dijo acercándose de nuevo a él.

—No, no es nada— negó con la cabeza, pero Helga era más astuta que ello. Toda la noche había notado que él cojeaba. Lo pasó por alto sólo porque pensó que no era tan grave, después de todo, no lo había visto poner una muesca de dolor hasta ahora.

Helga se inclinó frente a él, sin decir una sola palabra tomo el pie de Arnold y levantó el pantalón…

—¡Criminal! ¡Arnold! ¿Cómo pudiste salir con el tobillo en ese estado? —pregunto molesta, no atreviéndose a tocar el tobillo que permanecía inflamado y con un morado.

—No te preocupes Helga, estoy bien. De no haberlo estado no hubiera salido—dijo despreocupado intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Pero Helga se aferro a su idea y con delicadeza toco el tobillo, con lo cual provocó que él se retorciera del dolor.

—Mentiroso— dijo por lo bajo — _"es mejor que des por terminada está salida Helga…. Luego averiguaras si realmente le gustas"_ — Helga suspiro, tomo su bebida y la terminó por completo, seguido ello le entrego a él su bebida —¡Termínala!— ordeno con el seño fruncido y el oji verde no tuvo mas opción de tomar la bebida en sus manos y terminarla.

—¿Ahora qué? — preguntó con molestia. Giro los ojos —¿Helga, es enserio? — preguntó sorprendido cuando vio que la rubia permanecía en cuclillas frete a él esperando que el se montara sobre ella.

—Sube— dijo ella.

—No. No permitiré que me llebves en tu espalda…—

—No es una pregunta… es una orden Shortman— dijo molesta mientras lo miraba de reojo.

—" _Demonios… esto están vergonzoso….¿En qué clase de universo una chica 'normal' se ofrece a cargar al chico?"_ — se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras continuaba negándose. No quería pasar esa gran vergüenza.

—Mira, Cabezón, tienes dos opciones. Primero puedes aceptar tranquilamente mi ofrecimiento te llevo a tu casa y asunto resuelto; o simple y sencillamente te sigues negando, yo te pateo el trasero y te llevo por las malas a tu casa…— dijo y pronto vio como el rostro de Arnold ensombrecía… al parecer aun recuerda la ultima vez que Helga g. Pataki le pateo el trasero.

Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó la forma en la que terminó siendo sometido justo el día de ingreso de Helga a la Policia de Hillwood. Con insistencia negó con la cabeza y Helga rió a carcajadas.

—Oh vamos Cabeza de Balón… ¿acaso fue tan malo? — preguntó mientras caía al piso y se sujetaba fuertemente la panza —Aun recuerdo tu expresión, fue un momento grato— dijo sin parar de reir.

—Sí. Abusaste de tus artes marciales—

—Taekwondo y defensa personal— aclaró ella limpiándose las lágrimas que escapaban de las comisuras de sus ojos. Arnold relajo su expresión.

—" _Demonios… no hay forma de negarlo… esta actitud es lo que más me gusta de ella"_ — pensó mientras que detenidamente veía como Helga se retorcía de la risa. No pudo apartar la vista de cada movimiento de la rubia. Suspiro tranquilo y lo próximo que hizo fue dejarse llevar por el deseo que tenia en ese preciso momento.

Las risas de Helga fueron calladas por un oportuno beso. Helga abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió los labio de Arnold chocar contra los suyos.

Por un segundo pensó en apartarlo, pero no se atrevía, era lo que desde hace mucho tiempo quería… realmente ya había olvidado lo que se sentía tener el calor de los labios de Arnold sobre los suyos. Helga también se dejó llevar.

El beso de a poco fue subiendo de nivel, de vez en vez Arnold le mordía los labios a Helga, ella jadeaba y continuaban con el apasionado beso. Pronto el aire se les agotó y no tuvieron más opción que separarse. Él unió su frente a la de Helga y juntos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos mientras intentaban articular la respiración.

—" _¡Criminal! Eso fue estupendo…. Oh my adorado sol… me robas la respiración"_ — aun intentaba regularse, cuando se le ocurrió hablar —Eso fue salvaje— dijo ella riendo un poco. Él también comenzó a reír.

—Vaya que lo fue— acarició la melena rubia de Helga. Iba a besarla de nuevo. Pero ella hablo de nuevo se le ocurrió algo mejor— Helga…— dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos — Te Amo— dijo decidido. La mirada de ella comenzó a brillar más de lo que ya lo hacia y comenzó a reír antes de darle un corto beso al rubio.

—También te amo— dijo completamente ilusionada besándolo dos y tres veces más — _"¡Dijo que te amaaaaaa!"_ — su grito mental era más del que nadie podía esperar — Pero aun así, no creas que por esto se me olvido lo de tu tobillo— dijo entre besos.

Arnold nuevamente palideció —Bueno… no es como si me esperara algo diferente en una cita con el 'Demonio Pataki'— dijo rendido y Helga infló los cachetes.

—Diablos, cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames por ese apodo— reclamó haciendo pucheros y Arnold se echo a reír. Con cuidado Helga le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Atravesando su brazo por la cintura su cintura mientras él la abrazaba por el hombro le ayudo a caminar sin esforzarse mucho.

Ambos continuaron hablando y riendo mientras salían del parque Central de Hillwood.

—" _Es simplemente Hermosa… pero desde el principio supe que una cita con Helga no seria una cita normal… supongo que luego le pediré que salga conmigo"_ — se dijo a sí mismo y continuo charlando y riendo con quien deseaba que fuera su novia.

Fin

Eso fue todo ¿Qué tal estuvo? jajajaj espero que estuviera bien.

Muchas gracias por tomarse elt iempo de pasar pro aquí. quedo atenta a cualquier comentario, recomendación y/o sugerencia de su parte.

Por ahora me marcho. Cuídense Mucho.


End file.
